totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Złość piękności szkodzi
Totalna Porażka Wyspa Wawanakwa - Odcinek 3 'Szef: ' W ostatnim odcinku Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa. Żyrafy i Słonie biegały jak opętane po boisku do gry w koszykówkę. Beth oddała celny strzał zapewniając zwycięstwo drużynie Słoni. Duncan zauroczył się w Gwen, kiedy ta wykonała celny rzut do kosza. Chris odszedł z programu, a ja muszę zrobić jakiś konkurs piękności. Szef pokazuje kartkę do kamery 'Szef: ' I wiecie co? NIE JESTEM Z TEGO POWODU ZADOWOLONY. SIADAĆ NA DUPIE I OGLĄDAĆ KOLEJNY ODCINEK TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI WYSPY WAWANAKWA. Domek, pokój chłopaków W pokoju są Duncan i Justin. Ezekiel i Geoff gdzieś na chwilę wyszli 'Duncan: ' Justin, potrzebuję twojej pomocy 'Justin: ' Mów w czym problem 'Duncan: ' Pewnie tak jak ja nie cierpisz tego zgreda Ezekiela 'Justin: ' Bardzo chciałbym mu dokopać 'Duncan: ' Zagłosuj na niego na najbliższej ceremonii, to pojedzie do domu 'Justin: ' No ok. Pomyślę Do pokoju wchodzi Geoff 'Geoff: ' Siema ziomy. O czym rozmawiacie. 'Duncan: ' Chce wyeliminować tą zakałę 'Geoff: ' Jaką zakałę? 'Duncan: ' Ezekiela 'Geoff: ' Aaa Chatka, pokój dziewczyn 'Izzy: ' Leshawna, kto by przypuszczał. Nasz sojusz zawiódł 'Leshawna: ' To trochę moja wina. Jestem zbyt emocjonalna 'Izzy: ' Szkoda, że wyeliminowałaś Sadie, wydawała się być sympatyczna. Co teraz zrobimy we dwie? Chłopaki nas wywalą 'Leshawna: ' Nie ma problemu. Słyszałam przez ścianę, jak Duncan namawia Justina do eliminacji Ezekiela, a on to już używa dobrze swoich "argumentów" Izzy i Leshawna zaczęły się śmiać Willa, balkon Gwen i Trent siedzą na balkonie 'Trent: ' Niezły popis umiejętności wczoraj 'Gwen: ' Ta... dzięki Trent. Ciągle dostaje za to pochwały, a to Beth oddała strzał jako ostatnia 'Trent: ' Też bym chciał tak grać w kosza. Ale z drugiej strony wystarczy mi gitara. Gram... czasem na ogniskach szkolnych. A jak tam się układa z Duncanem, bo słyszałem, że coś ten tego? 'Gwen: ' Sorry, muszę iść 'Trent: ' Powiedziałem coś nie tak? (PZ 'Trent: ') Cóż, tak już mam, że często najpierw mówię, a potem myślę Obóz Wściekłe Żyrafy, nie licząc Ezekiela są na dworze. W pewnym momencie podchodzi do nich Szef Hatchet 'Szef: ' Słuchajta robaki. Za godzinę widzimy się w amfiteatrze, gdzie urządzimy konkurs piękności. 'Duncan: ' Będą laseczki? Super 'Leshawna: ' Nie Duncan, nie super. Konkurs piękności to dla mnie żenada 'Duncan: ' Tak, jak ktoś ma tyłek jak przystanek autobusowy, to masz racje Leshawna zrobiła się czerwona. 'Szef: ' Wybierzcie jedną dziewczynę do tego wyzwania. 'Justin: ' Myślę, że powinniśmy wybrać Leshawnę 'Duncan: ' Haha, koleś, serio? Ona wygląda jak dyrektorka mojej szkoły. Nie, nie nadaje się do tego. Wybieram Izzy, chociaż też się obawiam Kamera pokazuje na Izzy, która je liście 'Duncan: ' Zapytajmy jeszcze dziewczyny i Geoffa co sądzą 'Geoff: ' Nie no, oczywiście, że Izzy. Sorki Leshawna, lubię cię, ale ty nadajesz się bardziej do zadan siłowych 'Leshawna: ' Nie ma problemu Geoff. Ale Duncan, to co ty zrobiłeś, to szczyt wszystkiego. Jak chcesz powiedzieć swoje zdanie to zrób to kulturalnie, a nie jak ostatni zwierz. 'Duncan: ' Jak ktoś wygląda jak dwa pociągi towarowe, to trzeba być stanowczym, bo cię rozjedzie i zostanie z ciebie cienki placek ziemniaczany 'Leshawna: ' A ty lepiej przestan farbować włosy. Jaki facet to w ogóle robi? Ironia jakaś 'Duncan: ' Nie ironia, tylko irokez 'Leshawna: ' Możesz iść pocałować Heather. Ja stąd idę, bawcie się dalej sami. Leshawna poszła, gdzieś w las 'Justin: ' Duncan, ty świnio jedna. To co zrobiłeś Leshawnie było podłe 'Duncan: ' I co, poskarżysz się? 'Justin: ' Serca nie masz tylko wątrobę co najwyżej 'Duncan: ' Haha. No nie. (PZ 'Duncan: ') No co za ludzie Willa, pokój dziewczyn Courtney siedzi na łóżku i patrzy coś na palmtopie. Gwen po chwili wchodzi 'Gwen: ' Hej Courtney, co tam patrzysz Courtney chciała coś powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymała 'Courtney: ' A tak patrzę sobie na stronę naszego programu. Widzisz, ma być dzisiaj konkurs piękności 'Gwen: ' Ooo, ciekawe. Co, weźmiesz w nim udział? 'Courtney: ' Ty powinnaś. Myślę, że Duncan powinien to zobaczyć 'Gwen: ' A nie masz nic przeciwko? Bo w koncu wy... 'Courtney: ' Nie ma żadnego my. To skonczony temat 'Gwen: ' No spoczko. Mogę wziąć w tym udział (PZ 'Courtney: ') No ja tej suce coś zrobię Obóz Izzy jest zła na Justina, za to, że... a z resztą, sami zobaczcie. Izzy cały czas chodzi za Justinem 'Izzy: ' Jak mogłeś powiedzieć, że jestem psychiczna? I że to niby ja jestem mniej atrakcyjna od Leshawny 'Justin: ' Kobieto, weź się uspokój Justin wchodzi do stołówki Stołówka 'Izzy: ' O nie, nie nie, nie uciekniesz tak łatwo przede mną 'Justin: ' To prawda, jesteś porąbana, jeśli myślisz, że 2 + 2 = 5 Justin wlewa sobie herbatę 'Izzy: ' A ty patrzysz tylko w swój wygląd, a guzik masz o tym pojęcia 'Justin: ' Ty masz guzik pojęcia o wszystkim 'Izzy: ' O tak, a chcesz się przekonać? 'Justin: ' Takich jak ty nic nie przekona Kłótnia trwała dalej, i trwała godzinami. Amfiteatr Publiczność siedzi na miejscach, a Szef na miejscu dla jurorów 'Szef: ' Witam was na pierwszym w historii Totalnej Porażki, konkursie piękności. Dzisiaj przed panstwem wystąpią dwie modelki z przeciwnych drużyn. Ta dziewczyna, która zaprezentuje się lepiej, wygra dla swojej drużyny Za kulisami czeka Gwen, która trzyma w ręce strój który ma założyć 'Gwen: ' Nie, nie dam rady Gwen się wychyla i macha do Courtney. Courtney do niej podchodzi 'Courtney: ' Co jest? 'Gwen: ' Może ty wystąpisz? Proszę. Ja mam tremę, że nie wiem, ale nie dam rady 'Courtney: ' Na pewno dasz 'Gwen: ' Nie nie dam 'Courtney: ' To ok, ja się tym zajmę (PZ 'Courtney: ') Dobrze, skoro Gwen jest taka cienka i nie potrafi, to ja to zrobię. W koncu mam co pokazać (PZ 'Gwen: ') Uff, myślałam, że tam normalnie zemdleję 'Szef: ' Już za chwilę na scenie wystąpi zgrabna dziewczyna, modelka z drużyn Milczących Słoni Courtney wychodzi na scenę. Miała na sobie krótkie spodenki, top do połowy brzucha i buty w których najczęściej chodzi. Kamera pokazuje na Duncana, który na widok Courtney otworzył twarz 'Duncan: ' Ja ciesz pierniczę 'Geoff: ' Stary, przerąbane, że z nią zerwałeś 'Duncan: ' No... Duncan łapie się za tył głowy 'Cody: ' Szefie, a kto to będzie oceniał? Duncan się otrząsnął 'Szef: ' Jasny gwint Wali głową w ławkę 'Cody: ' Co się dzieję, Szefie? 'Szef: ' Zapomniałem o jurorach, Chris beknie za to. Nieważne teraz na scenę zapraszamy modelkę ze Wściekłych Żyraf. Uczestnicy czekają na Izzy 'Duncan: ' No i gdzie ją wcięło Las Izzy i Justin dalej spędzają czas na kłótni. W tym czasie zbierają owoce 'Izzy: ' Ty nawet solidnych argumentów nie dasz rady sklecić 'Justin: ' Potrafię, tylko twój mózg jest pusty ty pustogłowa dziewczyno. 'Izzy: ' Jesteś frajerem i debilem w jednym. Prędzej sam byś się nadał do tego wyzwania 'Justin: ' No pewnie 'Izzy: ' Może jeszcze zacznij nosić sukienki 'Justin: ' Haha, bardzo śmieszne... Amfiteatr 'Geoff: ' Zauważ, że z naszej ekipy tylko my tu jesteśmy Kamera pokazuje na ławke Żyraf, na której siedzą tylko Duncan i Geoff 'Duncan: ' Fakt, może nie powinienem tak wywoływać tego zamieszania dzisiaj rano Geoff klepie Duncana po plecach 'Geoff: ' Spokojnie, i tak to wygramy 'Szef: ' Milczące Słonie wygrywają walkowerem 'Geoff: ' Albo nie. Ceremonia 'Szef: ' Dobra. Nie chce wygłaszać tych głupich przemówien, już ważne, że wyzwania sam muszę robić a przy tym gotować i pilnować, by nie przypiec obiadu. A tak swoją drogą, to mam jedną rzecz do piwiedzenia. MIĘCZAKI JESTEŚCIE TRZECIE WYZWANIE PRZEGRALIŚCIE DURNIE. Ok, pianki dostają Leshawna i Duncan, a także Ezekiel i Justin. Ostatnim bezpiecznym jest. . . . . . Geoff. Izzy, wylatujesz i to jednogłośnie 'Izzy: ' Leshawna, to ty też na mnie głosowałaś? 'Leshawna: ' Sorki, musiałam 'Izzy: ' Tiaa. Nieważne. Narka wszystkim 'Szef: ' Dobra karaluchy. Robi się ciemno więc idźcie spać i do następnego razu w Totalnej Porażce Wyspie Wawanakwa. CHRIS GDZIE JESTEŚ TY CHOLERO JEDNA? Ciekawostki *Ezekiel, Beth, Owen i DJ pojawili się, jednak nic nie powiedzieli. *To pierwszy odcinek fikcji, w którym Szef Hatchet jest prowadzącym. **Jest to również pierwszy odcinek, w którym Chris się nie pojawia. *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali: Courtney, Duncan, Gwen i Trent. *Wyzwanie nawiązuje do "Uciekający Model". *Po eliminacji Izzy, Leshawna została ostatnią dziewczyną w drużynie Wściekłe Żyrafy. *Jest to trzeci odcinek z rzędu, w którym wyeliminowana jest dziewczyna. **Dodatkowo po raz trzeci z rzędu wyeliminowany jest zawodnik z Wściekłych Żyraf. *Po raz pierwszy w tym odcinku, chłopak należy do sojuszu, po tym jak Duncan i Justin go zawarli. **Jednak sojusz dziewczyn z Wściekłych Żyraf kończy się w tym odcinku z powodu eliminacji Izzy. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym drużyna wygrywa walkowerem. *Beth jest jedyna dziewczyną, która była na widowni podczas konkursu piękności. **Courtney występowała, Gwen pomagała jej za kulisami, a Izzy i Leshawna nie stawiły się, *Po tym odcinku ilość chłopaków jest dwa razy większa niż ilość dziewczyn. Ośmiu chłopaków i cztery dziewczyny. *Po tym odcinku, Duncan jest jedynym chłopakiem, a Leshawna jedyną dziewczyną z Wściekłych Żyraf, którzy nie otrzymali żadnego negatywnego głosu. *Heather zostaje wspomniana lecz się nie pojawia. **Jest to również druga sytuacja, w której istnieje zaburzenie chronologii, z czego pierwszą była znajomość Duncana i Courtney. *Po raz drugi z rzędu Szef prowadzi ceremonie eliminacji. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa